What if
by Remus Lupin Potter
Summary: This is a repost because the lay out was wrong,This is a take of what would have happen had Harry been unable to get back in the car
1. The fall

As Harry tried to get hold of Ron's hand, he began to panic as he tried to get into the car again. The hand that was holding on to handle in side the car he began to get sweaty and he started to panic evan more so, as he looked down students in the train were looking on. Then suddenly his other hand began to slip from were he was holding on he made another try for Ron's hand, and missed again. Then it happen his hand slipped and he fell.

Ron watched as Harry fell, the students on the train were shocked as well. Harry, who was suffering from shocked, the back of his head hit a tree limb he was knocked out, the next thing he remember was coming to, looking around he began to wonder were he was and who he was. Looking down he is wearing baggy jeans and oversized shirt and an over sized outer shirt he than saw a stick by him that was carved, he picked it up pocketed it. The sun was going down it looked like he was in forest or something he began to wonder were he was going to spend the night. He started to scratch, when he went to rub his face he saw blood on his hand. He began to panic and then began to run.

Mean while at Hogwarts Ron was panicking all their stuff had been thrown out of the car along with Hedwig and Sacbbers. Ron is siting on the ground, with his chin resting on his knee while his hands wrapped around his legs rocking and crying. Severus Snape who was out looking for them heard the crying sound and went towards it.

He came upon Ron, he looked down at the ground and saw two trunks, two pets, he saw the boy rocking, and kneeled in front of him he then spoke. "Weasley, what happen? " asked Severus Snape. When Ron did not answer he place his hand on the boys fore head he was in shock probably the boy launched himself in him and began to sob loudly into his robes. As the sobbing continued Severus began to wander what happen, he then said " Weasley, tell me what happen? An where's Potter?" at those questions Ron began to sob louder.

Ron then began to quiet between sobs he said, "Harry fell out of the car near the Hogwarts express I tried to save him but...I couldn't he's dead" at this Severus said " Potter dead? Highly unlikely Mr. Weasley, please stand up and come along" Ron got up went and got scabber's and released Hedwig so she could fly up to the owlery. Severus levitated Potter's and Weasley's trunks and lead Ron to Hogwarts. Mean while Harry is else where, Harry felt like he had be wandering for hours, when he finally came upon a rail road and turn right and followed the rail road.

Then another few hours he found a train station, a police officer saw him, came towards him, and asked him "are you alright?" asked the police officer. Harry answered "No, could you please tell me where I am? And who am I? Asked Harry. The police officer then said "Come with me please" Harry then was about to follow him, they passed a couple with red hair, their backs were towards them. As they passed, he could hear them crying, fifteen minuteness latter Harry was in, and offices and siting down. The officer sat down behind the desk and said, " Hello my name is Mitch Rowling I guess I will have to give you a name how about Mathew? Will that be alright?" Asked Mitch. "That will be fine Mr. Rowling " spoke Harry.

" That's ok Mathew, now let see about calling child protective services ok" answered Mitch.

Mean while at Hogwarts, Severus had led Ron to his office, Ron, was still crying as he sat down. Severus gently spoke to Ron telling him everything will be all right he then wrote a letter to be sent to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he then gave Ron a calming potion and went and sent the message. Severus ran into Minerva "Severus, have you seen Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter?" asked Minerva McGonagall who looked worried. "Minerva, Mr. Weasley is in my offices" spoke Severus.

"What about Mr. Potter? asked Minerva worriedly. "Mr. Weasley is in my offices " answered Severus.

"What about Potter?" asked Minerva. "Just follow me Minerva, and you will get your answer" answered Severus. When they got their Ron was a lot calmer. "Mr. Weasley, please wait out side" "But..." Spoke Minerva who had been interrupted by Severus. "What I have to say is what he told me, he said that the flying car that had been seen, he had said that Potter, fell out of the car at some point by the Hogwarts express." Answered Severus unhappily.


	2. The rescue

Back at the police station as Harry was taken to the hospital to get him checked him over. "So Mathew, what is the earliest memory that you remember" asked Dr. Stevens. "Well…um I woke up in the middle of the woods I was in the middle of the woods I began to wondering for what seem hours to me I was wearing these clothes and when I felt my head I found some blood on my head and panic then I found the railroad, following it I found the station and that's all I remember sorry." said Harry.

"That's ok, your lucky that's only a flesh wound and you had a minor concussion." He then cleans the wound and said Dr. Stevens. Harry looked and said "yes sir" Mr. Rowling then guided Harry out of the Hospital and into the police cruiser and went back to the station were a welfare worker would be waiting, but he decided to see if he could foster Mathew himself, he then looked over at the boy and smiled, Harry smiled back and then began to look out the window again.

Back at Hogwarts Ron was sent to the hospital wing were he got a calming potion. Back in Serverus office he was sitting, doing the crossword on the back of the Prophet and mulling over the events of the past few hours, after a few minutes he put his quill down and began to wonder were the Potter boy was.

In Gryffindor tower Hermione Granger has been crying for the past few hours wondering where Ron and Harry were when someone came over and sat by Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked over at Hermione and then said "Miss. Granger …."

Hermione looked over and wide eyes began to shake her head. "Calm down Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley is in the hospital wing, but I'm afraid that Potter hasn't been found yet." "What… um is it alright if I go and stay with Ron?" asked Hermione timidly. "Yes you may I came up here to tell Mr. Weasley's siblings they can do the same as well. I have already sent an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Mr. Potter's Aunt and Uncle." Hermione got up and left for the hospital wing. Fred and George came down and headed towards there head of house.

"Is it true" said Fred

"That Ron" said George

"Is in" said Fred

"The hospital wing" they both spoke.

"Yes, it is you have my permission to go and sit with Mr. Weasley if you want to" as Professor McGonagall

Finished the sentence they had gotten Percy and left.

Hermione made it there in recorded timing and took a seat by Ron and held his hand. A few minutes later a man came in with sandy brown hair in a shabby set of robes and looked over at Hermione, and then went to see Poppy Pomfrey as she came out they spoke softly for a few minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Fred, George Percy and Ginny and went over to sit by Ron as Hermione got up and went over and was about to leave when "You don't have to go dear, you a friend of Ron's after all where's Harry?" asked Molly Weasley. Hermione then burst into tears "He isn't here Mrs. Weasley Professor McGonagall told me that they haven't found him yet" Hermione burst into tears again and buried her face into Mrs. Weasley's chest crying harder.

Back in the car Harry said softly "I'm hungry" David looked over at Mathew smiled and said "What do you want to eat?" "I don't know um burger and crisp?" spoke Harry. "Sure, no problem" said David as he turn into a McDonald's he went through drive "Hi welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" asked the female voice over the speaker. "Just a moment mam" "Sure" was the reply back.

"Mathew, do you want a happy meal or a big kid's meal?" "Big kids meal" said Harry

"Double cheese burger, Double ham burger or six pieces chicken mcnuggets?" asked David

"Double cheese burger" answered Harry.

"What drink?" asked David.

"Coke" answered Harry

"Were ready to order" spoke David "I'll have a Double Cheese burger kids meal with a coke and a number one with extra onions with no pickles and a coke" spoke David "Sure that will be that will be £ 9.47 if the order on the screen is correct please forward." pulling forward David paid the cashier pulled up got there food and went back to the station and ate the food as they waited for the worker to show up. When the worker showed up David took her off to the side and asked "Is it alright if I took him in Miss…?" "Mrs. Marisa Devons, um I don't see any problem with that he seems to want to stay with you" she said as Harry looked nervously between David and the worker, they both smiled at then she left.

Back at Hogwarts the man with the sandy brown was frantic with worry wondering were Harry was, he stared at the girl with bushy brown hair crying into Molly's arms. Who seemed to be friends with the boy and Harry he then walked over to them and said "Hi Molly" said the man. Molly looked up and said "Hi Remus, it's good to see you, I wish it were under different circumstance" Hermione shifted and turn around as she wiped her face with her arm. "The is my son Ron" pointing at the red headed boy laying down "This is Hermione Granger" at her name she smiled some what and shook his hand and ":Please to meet you…?"

"I'm sorry Remus Lupin I went to school here and was best friends with James and Lily" spoke Remus sadly

"You knew Harry's Parents? If only Harry were here he would be asking a million questions about his parents." said Hermione.

"I'm sure he would" said Remus sadly looking down at the girl. A few moments later a voice spoke

"I should have known that you would be here" Remus turns at the voice and said "Hello Severus"

"Lupin" Severus said and then asked "Has there been any word on where Potter could be?"

"No there hasn't why do you care?" asked Remus

"Because it was me who found Weasley here" answered Severus

Molly looked up and said "Thank you" spoke Molly to Severus "No problem" answered Severus

Who then said? "Come by my office Lupin for your potion" before turning around with a swish of his robes and left. Remus then turn back looking at them a few more moments before turning and leaving himself.

Back at the station an hour later David left with Mathew to take him home. Getting into the car Mathew yawed quietly. David looked and said " Mathew, you can go to sleep if you want to" as he said that Harry was already laying across the front seat with his head on David's thigh sound a sleep. he smiled before getting a blanket from under the seat and covering him. As he drove home he began to think he wonder if the boys parents missed him and were worried about him sighing he turn on to Davis Dr before turning in number six he then shifted Mathews head got out went to the front door and open it as he did so a cat came out an began to rub up against his leg. Looking down he smiled reach down to pet the cat and went in opening the guest room he pulled the covers down and the went to get Harry.

Going back out he then gently pulled Harry up slightly he then lowered the seat and then under Harry's knees lifted him and carried him in the house were he put Harry down on the bed before pulling Harry's shoes off and then covered him and kissed him on the fore head he then left the room closing the door before going out to close his car door and then house door looking over to the guest room he smiled "So you want to go in do you Orion?" asked David. The cat meowed, he then open the door and watched as the cat curled up by the boy leaving the door ajar he and took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning David woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and coffee with going out he watched as Mathew made breakfast. "Mathew, what are you doing?" asked David. "Making breakfast for you" answered Harry. David then sighed and went the dinning where he saw a nice breakfast. Which

included scrambled and sunny side up eggs, bacon , toast , with jam and coffee and orange juices . sitting down at the table, watching as Mathew sat down they began to serve them selves Harry poured orange juices for himself as David poured himself coffee and they began to serve themselves breakfast.

Back at Hogwarts they had already been searching for hours and still no luck. Remus was getting anxious

nobody has been able to find anything so far though one team found blood and they brought it back to get it tested to see who's blood it was hoping beyond hope that it was Harry. Remus was up the entire night unable to sleep a wink or eat for that matter. The same could be said about the Weasley's and Hermione

especially Ron who was more the worried about his friend Remus went down to the infirmary to hear what Ron was to say about how Harry became missing no one had told him about what happen or that they found blood. Ron looked up from his breakfast as Remus join them. Severus , Minerva , Molly an Arthur , Percy ,Fred, George , Bill , Charlie and Ginny Weasley. Albus Dumbledore, Sprout and Flitwick and all were wondering what happen although Severus and Minerva already knew some parts of the story. Ron was nibbling on his food unable to really eat anything.

Ron Looked up again and said "When me and Harry couldn't get through the barrier Harry had said maybe we should go and wait by the car" here began to cry again, Molly hugged Ron toward her and said "It doesn't matter about you taking the car all that matters is your safe and hopefully Harry is safe

as well" she then took her seat again. "Um…I suggested that we take the car Harry asked what about mum and dad ? and I told him that they could apparate home well we got in the car and took off Harry suggested that muggles had never seen a flying car and I pushed the invisibility booster. after a while we found the tracks but I didn't know that I had over shot the train, we were in front of the train

.Harry turned and looked behind us and that when we saw the train. I panic and we ended up doing several rolls in the car before the door opened on the passenger side , Harry was hanging on to the door handle and I grabbed his hand but hand was all sweaty and I lost the grip I tried again and failed" Ron drank a sip of water "An then his other hand that was holding the door began to slip to I made another go and that's when he fell. slid over to the door and made a grab for the door I managed to get the door and pull it shut before heading on to here but the car started to sputter I barely made it before the car just cut out on me and made dived into a tree crashing the car fell through two branches before landing and staying on the third, that's when the tree started hitting the car" Professor Sprout said "You're the reason the womping willow was damaged?"

Ron sputtered saying "That tree did more damage to the car then the car did to it the back window has a hole in it the cars roof has several dents in it I hardly think that tree missing two braches count as sever damage" before Ron crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Mr. Weasley please continue with the story if you will" said Professor McGonagall. "Yes Professor McGonagall , well after the tree bashed the car a few more times the car was the pushed off the branch and landed on the ground were I was able to start the car again and drive just barely missed being slam by the tree the car must have had it by the my door burst open then the trunk open and are trunks were thrown out and then both Scabbers and Hedwig and then the car drove off into the forest sorry about losing the car dad" finished Ron "That's ok , it doesn't matter any more" answered Arthur. Remus sighed softly then turn and left to go and get something to eat.

They then all dispersed talking to each other, a few minutes later the results came in for the test. They then all gathered together again and Poppy read "It's Harry's."

Hi I'm just wondering should I expose Peter or have Sirius escape


End file.
